


Danny Avidan x Reader: Middle School Music

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gen, Middle School, Pop music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe you liked 2013 music, so what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Avidan x Reader: Middle School Music

**Author's Note:**

> All I know is that I listened to this stuff in middle school, which was like 2012 or 2013 or whatever. But now I have a bunch of this crappy music on my phone because I can. And I ain't even mad. xoxo

"...(YN)?" Danny asked as he opened the door. You turned around and stopped dancing. "What are you...doing?" You reached for your phone and lowered the music.  
"Nothing," you said, blushing bright.  
"Is that...a Willow Smith song?"  
"...Maybe." He gave you a half-smirk and you rolled your eyes.   
"Dude, that's like the stuff from 2013. The stuff middle schoolers dance to around multiple chaperones."  
"So?" you asked. "Maybe I like to dance to this music sometimes?"  
"For what reasonable purpose?"  
"Uh, Danny, haven't you heard of the phrase 'for fun'?" The song switched from Whip My Hair to TIK TOK by Ke$ha. He started laughing. "Shut up, Danny! Get out if you're not going to have fun." You crossed your arms and he held up his hands.  
"Okay, okay," he said. "How about this? I'll just dance with you." You scoffed.  
"Mr. Def-Leppard over here is agreeing to crappy pop hits from middle school dances?" You laughed. "No one will believe me."  
"Sure they will." You shook your head. Danny leaned to close the door and you switched to the beginning of the playlist, Gangnam Style. "Seriously?"  
"It's the first thing that came to mind when I thought of 2013," you chuckled, turning up the music.  
After a while, you and Danny were dancing madly. He knew absolutely none of the lyrics or the songs, but he could feel the beat and predict the breakdowns.  
And then came the inevitable.  
"Oh, shit, I know this one!" Danny yelled when LMFAO's Sexy And I Know It began. You started giggling uncontrollably.  
"For real?" you asked. He nodded.  
"Yeah, I mean, everyone pushed this at me. I know the chorus." You shrugged as they began to sing. You sang along, Danny nodding along, dancing as best he could. And probably as sexiest as he could at the same time.  
"(YN)!" Danny yelled at one point over the music.  
"What?" you asked. When you glanced at him, he was dancing to the 'wiggle' lyrics. You couldn't take it and you collapsed with laughter, hunching over on your knees before you fell to them. You had tears, it was so funny. Eventually, Danny joined you when he started laughing, and you both found yourselves gently laughing and lying down next to each other.  
"Jesus Christ, I can't believe you," you told him.  
"Me, what're you doing with that song on your phone?" Danny replied. You heard him sigh and sit up slightly, now hovering over you.  
"What?" you asked.  
"You're so fucking weird," he said, and leaned down. Airplanes by B.o.B swept through the air and Danny's lips met with yours. When he pulled off, he started laughing again.  
"What?" you asked him.  
"You know that this means you have to listen to my music, right?" he said, then held a cheeky grin.  
"Not if you can't catch me," you said, then pushed him off and dashed out of the room.  
"Wait, no fair!" he yelled after you, taking chase until he cornered you. "I have you trapped," he teased.  
"Shit," you giggled. He leaned in again and kissed you. "Okay," you said when he pulled back. "We'll listen to yours next time."  
"You swear?"  
"I swear on the middle school music."


End file.
